H-friend
by Necromancer22
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno memulai persahabatan sejak 13 tahun lalu, persahabatan mereka diuji karena suatu malam galau, dan mereka melakukan hal diluar persahabatan mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?... lemon , gaje au, Tyopos. Don't like don't read


**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U. X Sakura H.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo, Theme for 18+, Mengandung unsur-unsur yang tak diinginkan, Gaje, Lemon++, Oneshoot,ect.**

 **Sumarry :** Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno memulai persahabatan sejak 13 tahun lalu, persahabatan mereka diuji karena suatu malam galau, dan mereka melakukan hal diluar persahabatan mereka.

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Selamat membaca...**

Malam itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang yang sedang menggendong seorang wanita bersurai merah muda bak bunga sakura.

Hahhh..hahh..hahhh..

Desahan berat keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kesusahan menggendong sahabat merah mudanya itu.

" Sakura, kayaknya kau lebih berat dari sebelumnya deh " kata Naruto, namun tak dibalas oleh Sakura.

Naruto pun membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" SAMPAI " teriak Naruto yang membanting tubuh Sakura diatas tempat tidur.

Disana masih terdengar suara ngosngosan dari mulut Naruto sedangkan Sakura terlelap dalam mabuk.

" Sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus dengan pacarmu sakura, punggungku sakit karna menggendong kau pulang ke sini " omel Naruto.

Naruto pun sweatdrop karna kejadian didepannya, dimana Sakura yang tengah tertidur memperlihatkan sempaknya yang berwarna putih dibalut stocking hitam.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bergumam dalam tidurnya, tak sadar dirinya saat ini memperlihatkan bagian pakaian dalamnya ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto pun memerah, walaupun ini sudah dianggap biasa oleh dirinya tetapi tetap saja nafsunya tetap memuncak.

 **.**

' Biarpun kita sudah sahabatan 13 tahun, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa cuekkin Sakura. Soalnya, ya cowok sama cewek nggak cuman bisa sahabatan aku sudah seringkali memikirkan yang kayak begini ' pikir Naruto.

Kegiatan Naruto saat ini ialah sedang memegang benda perkasanya.

' Tapi ikatan persahabatan kita udah dekat sekali.. Susah Dilepaskan, tapi tetap saja aku sering membayangkan apa jadinya kalau kita udah nggak temenan lagi ' pikirnya lagi.

Naruto pun mulai mempercepat tempo gerakkan naik turunnya.

' Apa mungkin sakura, tau yang sedang aku pikirkan ? ' batin Naruto.

Diakhir kegiatannya Naruto pun mendesah kencang.

 _ **H-friend**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Konohagakure lebih tepatnya diapartemen Naruto. Terlihat perempuan bersurai merah muda mendatangi sebuah tisu yang berserakan dilantai lalu mengambilnya. Kemudian Sakura terdiam sambil mengamati benda yang ada ditanganya berbau amis serta terdapat cairan lengket lalu menoleh ke Naruto yang tengah tertidur.

" Ciee.. tidurnya nyenyak sekali habis ngapain kau tadi malam Naruto ? " Tanya Sakura.

" Pura-pura nggak tau aja pake dibicarakan begitu " jawab Naruto kesal.

" Yee. Kau tidak tau yah, aku belum tidur pas kau melakukannya " ujar Sakura.

" ohh ya, bukannya kau lagi setop bgituan ya dari kemarin ? terus gimana dong ? " tanya Sakura.

Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya.

" Ah. Sial. Aku sudah tau kalau kau pasti bahas itu " kata Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

" Apa ? benarkah kau bisa menahannya selama 90 hari Naruto ? " tanya Sakura tak percaya.

" Kalau kau tidak percaya sakura mendingan tidak usah bertanya " kata Naruto.

" Ah pasti kau berbohongkan Naruto, bagaiana bisa kau menahannya selama itu ? terus kalau kau bisa tahan selama 90 hari, kenapa yang kemarin tidak bisa kau tahan ? " tanya Sakura kembali.

 **Uhukk !**

Naruto pun terbatuk mendengar kembali pertanyaan Sakura, selagi mereka makan Naruto dan Sakura membahas hal-hal yang vulgar bagi sebagian orang.

" Ya begitulah, makin lama itu makin susah. Sudah 90 hari cuman dipegang sedikit saja bisa langsung keluar begitu saja " ujar Naruto.

" Oke, aku percaya padamu Naruto. Kayaknya kau bakal sering melakukannya deh mulai dari sekarang. Perlu siapin banyak tisu nih, hahaha! " kata Sakura memprovokasi Naruto.

 **.**

" Ehh. Naruto mendingan kau cari pacar saja sana, mau sampai kapan kau begituan terus ? " kata Sakura sambil memakai _stocking_ hitamnya.

" Naruto, apa kau mau ikut kencan buta ? " tanya Sakura.

" Kau sudah Gila yah Sakura " jawab Naruto.

" Ini bukan salahmu kalau putus sama Hinata, jangan galau terus yah " ujar Sakura.

Diam-diam Naruto melirik sakura yang sedang mengenakan pakaian dalamnya didalam kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

" aku yakin kau pasti dapat yang lebih bagus dari dia " lanjut Sakura.

 **.**

" Oke, aku pergi dulu yah " pamit Sakura.

" kenapa kau mesti buru-buru Sakura ? inikan hari minggu " tanya Naruto.

" Iya, akukan tinggal sama dia, pasti dia mencariku sekarang " jawab Sakura.

" Apalagi kemarin Hpku mati " lanjutnya.

" Oke, bicarakan semuanya baik-baik yah supaya tetap langgeng " ujar Naruto.

" Makasih yah selama dua hari ini! " ucap Sakura.

" Iya-iya, hati-hati dijalan Sakura " ujar Naruto.

" Sip nanti aku akan menghubungimu kembali Naruto " kata Sakura.

Kemudian Naruto pun melihat kepergian sakura dari apartemennya dengan Wajah lesuh.

 **.**

Malam hari dikota Konohagakure. Terdapat Naruto yang sendirian sedang terlelap dalam mimpi buruknya.

 **Mimpi Naruto..**

 _Disana terlihat seorang wanita yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja._

" _Eh Shion tunggu sebentar, kau lagi mabuk berat sekarang "ujar Naruto._

 _Wanita yang bernama Shion pun tidak segan-segan melepas pakaian dalamnya, dan memperlihatkan bagian bokong erotisnya saja._

" _Inikan kamarnya Hinata " ujar Naruto._

" _Aku tau kok Naruto " kata Shion._

" _Kau pasti tiap hari main sama Hinata kan, apa tidakkah kau bosan Naruto ? " tanya Shion yang mulai mendekati Naruto yang hanya menggunakan Bra._

" _Aku tau kok, kau sering begitu sambil membayangkanku kan ? " tanya Shion kembali._

" Tidak, aku tidak begitu! " teriak Naruto mimpinya yang masih terhubung dengan dunia nyata.

" _Ah.. Hinata, aku iri sekali dengan dia, dia sering beginiankan denganmu Naruto " ujar Shion yang mulai memasukkan kepunyaan Naruto ke dalam dirinya, dengan tempo naik turun yang berirama dengan sangat cepat._

" _Akhh.. berhenti Shion, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Aku akan keluarrr " rintih Naruto._

" _Tak apa Naruto kalau mau keluar, keluakan saja lah " ujar Shion._

" _Tidak! Aku tidak mau kaya begini " teriak Naruto._

 _Disela-sela permainan cepat Shion, pintu kamar Hinata pun terbuka. Disana Hinata berdiri memandang jijik pada Naruto dan Shion._

" _Cowok berengsek " ujar Hinata pelan._

 **Alam nyata.**

" HINATAAA " teriak Naruto disela-sela bangunnya dari mimpi buruk.

' Gila, aku masih saja mimpikan kejadian itu. aku masih belum bisa maafkan diriku sendiri ' pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun kembali diingatkan perkataan Sakura siang tadi ' _bukan salahmu kok Naruto, kau sama Hinata bisa putus_ '.

" Sakura, aku juga ingin sekali melupakan kejadian itu " kata Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto pun berdiri dengan cepat dari tempatnya.

" Yoshh.. berhenti berbuat olahraga tangan, ayo kita mulai lagi " kata Naruto bersemangat.

 **.tok**

pintu apartemen Naruto diketuk dengan keras sekali sehingga membuat pemiliknya Marah.

" Siapa ya ? " tanya Naruto membuka pintunya.

" Orang gila mana mengetuk pintu jam segini ? " tanya Naruto kembali.

Dan disana Nampak Sakura yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dan membawa koper besarnya.

" Naruto, boleh tidak aku numpang satu malam lagi saja, tolonglah " pinta Sakura.

" Sakura ? " ujar Naruto tak percaya.

" Ayo masuk dulu " Naruto pun mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kedalam.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sakura ? kenapa kau seperti ini ? " tanya Naruto.

Sakura pun hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

Sebenarnya..

 **Flashback on..**

Setelah pergi dari apartemen Naruto, Sakura kini sedang menunggu dihalte bus.

" eh? Ada misscall ? apa ini ? dari dia ? dia pasti lagi marah banget " ujar Sakura bertanya-tanya sambil melihat panggilan dari pacarnya Sasuke.

 **.**

Sakura pun hendak masuk ke dalam bangunan apartemen dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, namun terjadi panggilan sibuk.

" Apa dia masih tidur ya ? " ujar Sakura.

 **.**

Sakura pun tiba di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke setelah sekian lama berjalan, ia pun memencet belnya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari pemiliknya.

' Apa dia sedang keluar ya ? ' batin Sakura.

Dia pun mencoba membuka pintunya Namun tidak terkunci, Sakura pun masuk dan disana sudah berdiri koper besarnya.

" Inikan koperku ? kenapa ada disini ? " tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Sakura pun mendengar suara samar Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

" Eh, dia sudah sampai, ayo kita mulai! ".

 **Ahhh!~**

Terdengar suara erangan nikmat dari seorang wanita dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

 **Ahhhh~**

 **Ahh~**

 **Hh-haaaa~**

Erangan demi erangan terdengar ditelinga Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura menangis. Dengan segala kekuatannya yang dimilikinya sekarang Sakura pun membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan disana terdapat Sasuke melakukan hal ' **itu** ' dengan wanita lain selain Sakura yang tidak lain sahabatnya sendiri Ino Yamanaka.

" A-apa-apaan ini ? apa maksudmu Sasuke? Ino ? " tanya Sakura dengan wajah pucat pasi.

" Eh rupanya kau Sakura, aku kan sudah bilang " ujar Sasuke tanpa dosa.

" Kalau kamu matiin Hp kamu sekali lagi saja,, jangan pernah kembali lagi padaku " lanjut Sasuke dengan teriakkan kenikmatannya.

 **Ahhh~**

 **Uhh~**

Ino pun mengerang keenakan karna hentakan keras dari Sasuke.

" H-haaii Sakuraaa. Ikeehhh~ " ujar Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

" A-apa ? jadi karna itu kau melakukan hal seperti ini Sasuke ? " ujar Sakura menangisi kelakuan Sasuke.

" Aku sudah singkirkan barang-barangmu Sakura, jadi pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini. Sisanya nanti akan aku kirim " ujar Sasuke.

Sakura pun hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata pedas Sasuke.

" Naruto atau Naruta, aku tidak tau siapa si bangsat itu. tapi tidak apa-apakan aku kirim semua barang-barangmu ke tempat dia semua ? " teriak Sasuke.

 **Flashback off...**

 **.**

Naruto pun terdiam melihat Sakura yang hanya meneguk botol birnya yang di sediakan Naruto.

" Oii, aku akan pergi kerja besok Sakura, sudah satu jam aku tunggu ceritamu. Kalau kau tidak mau bicara juga aku tidur duluan saja " kata Naruto.

Sakura pun Masih terdiam setelah perkataan Naruto mungkin karna syok berat yang dialaminya siang tadi.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku duluan " ujar Naruto undur diri dari tempatnya.

" kau bisa tidur di sofa malam ini Sakura " lanjutnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sakura terdiam lalu menundukkan kelapanya disela-sela lututnya.

 **.**

Naruto pun tertidur, tiba-tiba.

 **Cklek..**

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, tanpa memperdulikan pintu yang terbuka Naruto masih saja tidur. Sakura tiba-tiba saja menyibak selimut Naruto dan tidur disampingnya.

" S-sakura, apa yang kau lakukan ? " ujar Naruto kaget.

" Enak, sama Naruto hangat. Diluar dingin " ujar Sakura senang.

Naruto hanya terdiam dibuatnya.

" Ahhhh.. seriusanlah kau Sakura " kesal Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto hendak meninggalkan Sakura dari tempat tidur namun dengan cepat Sakura menahan tangan kekar Naruto.

" Jangan pergi Naruto " ujar Sakura.

Naruto pun terdiam.

" Temani aku tidur yah " pinta Sakura.

" Hah ? " Naruto pun jadi terheran-heran mendengar perkataan Sakura.

" Ayolah Naruto, kita kan sudah sering tidur bersama " kata Sakura.

" Ya bedalah Sakura, itukan terjadi saat kita masih kecil " geram Naruto.

" Tolonglah Naruto, sebentar saja. Bisa nggak temani aku tidur " Pinta sakura dengan manja.

Naruto pun melebarkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya, namun Nasi sudah menjadi bubur Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Sakura dan tidur disampingnya.

" Hehe. Naruto kau sangat baik " perkataan Sakura dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah karna aksi Sakura.

' Kayaknya kali ini sangat parah. Apa dia sudah putus dengan Sasuke ? padahal Sakura sayang sekali dengannya ' batin Naruto.

Entah atau tidak disengaja, Sakura menempelkan belahan dadanyanya pada bahu kekar Naruto dan juga lututnya tepat berada diselangkangannya, dan membuat adik kecil Naruto bangkit perlahan.

' Ya ampun Sakura, apa dia tidak mau turunkan lututnya? Apa dia sudah tidur atau sekedar pura-pura saja ? ' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Dengan segala kekuatannya Naruto harus bisa menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang ada dikepalanya.

' Tidak enak juga kalau aku membangunkannya, sudahlah mendingan aku tidur saja ' batin Naruto lagi.

Dengan paksa Naruto menutup kedua matanya.

' Ahhh. Sial! Aku tidak bisa tidur ' batin Naruto.

Dengan mata yang dipaksa tertutup Naruto tidur dengan Sakura dengan pose seperti itu.

 _ **H-friend**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Deg.. deg.. deg..**

Jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, muka memerah dan Nafsu yang tak tertahankan sekarang jam menunjukan 01:00 tepat.

' Aku bisa gila! Aku tidak bisa tidur. Adikku juga sudah keras lagi.. tidak mau turun-turun. Apa Sakura beneran sudah tidur belum ya ? ' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun meneguk kasar ludahnya saat memperhatikan bibir ramun Sakura. Lalu tengoknya lagi kebawah dan disana terdapat gundukan kenyal Sakura yang tidak memakai Bra.

' Kami-sama! Cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku saat ini ' batin Naruto lagi.

' Naruto Uzumaki, kau mau ngapain hah ? Sakura itu sahabatmu selama 13 tahun. Jangan lakukan hal yang bakal kau menyesal seumur hidup. Tahan saja ' lanjutnya.

 **Deg.. degg**

Perlahan namum pasti Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh gundukan Sakura. Namun Sakura pun mebalikan badannya membelakangi Naruto.

' Ahh.. O-orang kaya diriku benar-benar sudah tidak ada obatnya. Bodoh.. bodoh ' Naruto pun meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

Sakura pun membuka matanya saat berbalik membekalangi Naruto, dan memkikirkan kejadian tadi siang yang dilakukan Sasuke.

' Ino, aku tidak menyangka dia begitu, ternyata sifat aslinya jelek banget tukang nikung temen sendiri ' batin Sakura.

' Apa aku juga dengan Sasuke begitu ? batangan yang biasa dia masukkan kedalam diriku, semudah itukah dia pake buat memasukkannya ke cewek lain ? ' tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Selanjutnya Sakura mulai memegangi bagian sensitifnya sendiri memkikirkan perbuatan Sasuke dan Ino.

' Mereka berdua! Didepan mataku sendiri sudah seperti binatang ' sakura membatin lagi.

 **Hah... hah~**

Dengan nafas yang memburu Sakura mulai mencoba meremas gundukannya sendiri tak lupa menggesekkan jarinya ke bagian sensitifnya.

' Hahaha. Apa mungkin aku lebih bernafsu di banding mereka ' batin Sakura.

 **.**

' Turunn.. turun.. turunn. Aku bilang turun ' Naruto pun menggerutu.

" Eh, Naruto " ujar sakura.

' Sakura ? ternyata dia juga belum tidur ' kaget Naruto.

" kau masih berdirikan ? " tanya Sakura.

Syok perasaan Naruto saat ini mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

" Bisa tidak, masukkin aku yang dalam. Sebentar saja pleasee! " pinta Sakura lalu bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto pun bertambah syok mendengar permintaan Sakura.

' Selama 13 tahun aku menyembunyikan hasrat ini sendirian, tapi sekarang... ' batin Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka bawahannya.

' Pikiranku dimana Sakura sudah mengetahuinya tapi aku diam saja dan sekarang menjadi kenyataan ' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun ikut bangkit mengikuti Sakura, dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

" Masukkan dari belakang saja Naruto, supaya kau tidak melihatku saat kau memasukkannya " kata Sakura.

' Inilah Malam dimana semuanya jadi berantakan. Sebenarnya mimpi apa diriku kemarin tapi semuanya terjadi malam ini. Bukan karna diriku tapi Sakura yang mulai duluan ' pikir Naruto.

 **.**

Naruto pun melihat bagian sensitif dan akan mulai menjilatnya.

' Kita tidak bisa mundur lagi Sakura ' pikir Naruto.

 **Sruttt~**

Naruto pun mulai menjilati bagian sensitif Sakura dari belakang, Sakura pun terdiam keenakkan namun wajahnya bernafsunya tak dilihat Naruto.

' Meskipun kita berdua tau kalau yang kita lakukan sekarang ini benar-benar keslahan besar ' pikir Naruto.

Tangan kekar Naruto pun mulai bergerak bebas dan mulai meremas gundukan kenyal Sakura. Dengan jilatan super cepat Naruto, Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi dan tak dapat mengendalikan hasratnya.

 **Ahhh~**

Sakura pun mendesah kencang.

' Desahannya ' pikir Naruto.

 **Haaaaaah~**

Naruto pun teringat suatu kejadian saat mendengar desahan erotis Sakura.

 **.**

 **Flashback**

" _Sakuraa " teriak Naruto dari apartemen lamanya._

" _Woiii, Sakura buka sebentar, aku melupakan sesuatu didalam " lanjutya, namun yang di dengar Naruto hanya desahan penuh Nafsu dari Sakura dari dalam apartemennya._

 _Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari luar jendela untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto pun membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian yang sedang terjadi didepan matanya._

 _Disana ia melihat Sasuke sedang menjilati bagian sensitif Sakura yang mengerang keenakkan._

 **Flashback off**

' Suara yang Sakura buat saat dia mendesah dulu, nyaring sekali dan sangat melengking juga tidak beraturan tapi desahannya yang sekarang terdengar berbeda. Desahannya tidak terlalu nyaring namun jauh lebih menggoda dibandingkan yang dulu. Dari waktu itu sampai saat ini, aku selalu menjadikan Sakura sebagai bahan imajinasiku, tampang bernafsunya waktu itu tidak beraturan tapi sekarang... ' batin Naruto takjub melihat aksinya pada Sakura.

 **Ahhh.. ahh~**

Sakura pun merintih keenakan, seperti terbang kelangit ketujuh.

' Sakuraa, aku tidak tau setelah ini apa kita masih bisa sahabatan lagi seperti sekarang ini ' pikir Naruto.

Sakura pun belum bisa mengatur nafas beratnya, setelah Naruto usai menjilatinya.

' Selama ini.. '

Naruto pun membuka bajunya, dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

' Aku tidak tau, sebagai cowok dan cewek apakah kita cuman memakai alasan sahabatan supaya kita terus bersama atau sebaliknya Sakura ' pikir Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mengingat kejadian masa lalunya dimana dirinya dan Sakura selalu bersama sejak taman kanak-kanak sampai lulus perguruan tinggi.

Sakura pun menengok kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto, dia telah melepaskan seluruh pakaian dan tak mengenakan pakaian apapun sehinnga Sakura melongo melihat kepunyaan Naruto.

 **.**

' Aku sudah tidak mengasahnya selama 90 hari ini, tapi aku cuman manusia biasa yang tidak akan tahan digoda oleh cewek seseksi Sakura ' pikir Naruto.

Sakura pun ketakutan dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini benda pusaka Naruto yang sangat berbeda dari Sasuke dan ekspresi yang menakutkan dari wajahnya.

" T-tunggu sebentar N-naruto, K-kayaknya setelah aku memikirkannya aku tidak bisa melakukannya bersamamu " ujar Sakura.

Naruto lansung menunjukan wajah angkuhnya namun Sakura tak melihatnya.

" M-maaf yah, aku tiba-tiba meminta hal yang aneh-aneh, aku galau dan mabuk jadi Naruto aku harap kau bisa mengerti kondisiku saat ini. Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini ya kan ? " jelas Sakura.

Namun Naruto tidak perduli dengan penjelasan dari sakura, dengan cepat Naruto membalikan badan langsing Sakura sehingga muka mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

" E-eh ? t-tunggu sebentar N-naruto. Kau bercandakan ? " ujar sakura ketakutan.

" Sudah, Sakura kau cukup diam saja " ujar Naruto datar.

Naruto pun mulai memasukan adiknya kedalam sumur Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

 **Akhhh...**

Sakura pun mengerang kesakitan saat Naruto sudah memasukkannya.

' Sensasi yang sangat nyaman ini! Aku bersatu dengan Sakura tepat dibawah sana ' batin Naruto.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah akan kelakuan Naruto pada dirinya.

' Tidak peduli dengan seberapa sakit hatiku pada Sasuke, tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya pelampiasan kayak begini, mestinya tadi aku tidak melakukannya. Naruto adalah sahabatku dari kecil, harusnya aku tidak boleh kayak begini. Terus sekarang bagaimana ? ini sudah terlanjur! Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini ' pikiran Sakura.

Naruto pun mambuat gerakkan maju mundur dibawah sana, sehingga Sakura dibuat keenakan karnanya.

' Halus, cara dia memasukkannya, sangat nikmat ' batin Sakura sehingga mengeluarkannya desahan kenikmatannya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan bibir ramun Sakura ingin sekali dia melumatnya dengan segera dan Naruto mencium lembut bibir Sakura, Sakurapun tersadar akan perbuatan Naruto yang menciumnya lalu memalingkan mukanya ke samping.

" E-eh ? Naruto apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa kau menciumku ? " ujar Sakura marah atas tindakan Naruto.

Tak mau dirugikan Naruto pun menyingkap ke bagian atas baju yang di kenakkan Sakura, sehingga menampakan pemandangan gundukkan Sakura yang erotis bagi Naruto.

" N-narutoo apa yang kau─ "

 **Ikeehhhhh~**

Teriakkan keras Sakura menggema dalam kamar Naruto entah karna kesakitan atau sebaliknya karna Naruto menggigit keras gundukan bulat nan ramun milik Sakura. Sakura pun mengkaitkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Naruto agar ia tak melepaskannya.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai keenakkan sehingga menarik kasar rambut Naruto, lalu mendorongnya pada bagian dadanya tanda untuk meminta lebih.

Naruto pun masih sibuk dengan goyangannya pada selangkangan Sakura. Suara desahan dari keduanya menggema dalam ruangan itu, mungkin ada tetangga mereka yang mendengarnya namun mereka berdua tidak memikirkan hal sekecil itu.

" L-lebih dalam Naruto " pinta Sakura.

" Apa yang kau katakan Sakura ? " tanya Naruto yang tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

" L-lebih dalam Naarrutooohhh~ masukkan sampai habis " teriak Sakura.

" Yoshh baiklah Sakura "

Mendengar permintaan Sakura, kini Naruto menjadi brutal seperti binatang buas, tak perduli kata-kata kotor apa yang dikeluarkan Sakura sekarang ini tap Naruto hanya terfokus pada gerakkannya, bosan dengan gaya ini Naruto dengan cepat mengganti dengan gaya yang lain.

 **Hahh.. hahh...**

Deru nafas Naruto semakin memburu karna hampir pada batasannya.

' Masukkan lebih dalam Naruto dan lebih kuat juga, kayak binatang buas! Lakukan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Ino ! keluarkan Narutooo keluarkan semuanya. Rasanya aku juga akan keluar, Naruto aku tidak tahan lagi aku akan─' batin Sakura.

 **Narutooooooohhh~**

Sakura pun mangerang keenakan karna kenikmatan surga dunia.

 _ **H-friend**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Paginya..**

 **Tssstt.. tsst~**

Sakura menyemprotkan sesuatu pada muka Naruto.

" Ayo bangun tukang molor " ujar Sakura manja.

Naruto pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

" S-a-k-u-r-aaa ! sudah aku blilangkan jangan membangunkanku pake semprotan air " geram Naruto.

" Tapi tidak bakalan seru kalau aku tidak menggunakannya Naruto " tawa Sakura.

" Awas saja kau Sakura " ujar Naruto.

" Ahahah " tawa Sakura semakin menjadi.

Naruto pun hendak berdiri dan mengejar Sakura namun selimut yang berada dibawahan Naruto terjatuh, dan nampaklah pemandangan kurang mengenakkan bagi mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Sakura memalingkan mukanya.

 **Brakk~**

Pintu tertutup dengan sangat keras karna ulah Sakura.

" Cepatlah pake bajumu Naruto, aku sudah membuat sarapan nih " teriak Sakura dari luar.

"Ahh. I-iya sakura " balas Naruto.

' kenpa aku bangun telanjang begini ? coba aku ingat dulu ' pikir Naruto.

Ia pun mengingat kejadian yang dilakukannya dengan Sakura tadi malam. Seketika wajah Naruto memerah memikirkannya.

' Terus sakura kenapa bbertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ? '

Naruto pun terdiam sesaat, lalu dilanjutkannya lagi.

' Oh begituyah, jadi Sakura maunya seperti ini '.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sruuuutttt~**

" Sakura, ternyata kau pandai juga masak yah " puji Naruto.

" Ya begitulah, aku memang jarang masak Naruto soalnya bikin repot, tapi kalau udah sekali masak enak deh " ujar Sakura dengan penuh kesombongan.

Terlintas dipikiran Naruto apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi malam.

" _Naruto" ujar Sakura._

" _Iya ? "_

" _K-kamu jago sekali mainnya " puji Sakura._

 _Naruto pun terdiam._

 **.**

' Tau-tau begitu saja kejadiannya tapi bagaimana caranya aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu lagi ' pikir Naruto yang menggeleng keras.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam tak bersuarasama sekali.

" Jadi yang kemarin itu kau ribut lagi dengan Sasuke, Sakura ? " pertanyaan Naruto membuka percakapan.

" Tidak tau! Pokoknya kita sudah Putus. Jangan pernah sebut nama si berengsek itu lagi " jawab Sakura.

" Serius Sakura ? brarti sekarang kau tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi ? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja, Gila yah kalau aku masih mau tinggal bersamanya " jelas Sakura.

" Terus ? "

" Maka dari itu , aku... sampai aku dapat tempat tinggal baru..." Sakura pun terdiam.

" Apakah boleh aku tinggal sementara dulu bersamamu Naruto ? " lanjut Sakura.

Naruto pun terdiam karna pertanyaan Sakura.

' Apartemanku ? Sakura ingin tinggal disini ? ' batin Naruto.

" Kenapa kau terdiam Naruto ? tidak boleh ya begitu ? " pasrah Sakura.

" Sakura, kau bicara apa sih kaya baru kenal diriku saja, anggap saja ini tempat tinggalmu sendiri " ujar Naruto.

" kalau begitu terima kasih banyak Naruto " kata Sakura.

" Sakura ? " tanya Naruto

" iya Naruto " jawabnya.

Naruto pun menarik Nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya selama ini.

" Sebanarnya aku sudah lama sekali ingin mengatakan ini, sebenarnya aku mnyukaimu Sakura. Aku mohon jadilah Pacarku sakura " pinta Naruto.

Sakura pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Maaf Naruto, sebenarnya aku─" langsung dengan cepat Naruto memotong pertanyaan Sakura.

" Tidak bisa yah ? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu sakura".

" Bukan begitu Naruto, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin kau mengucapkan kata itu, tapi kayaknya kita tidak bisa pacaran deh " jelas Sakura.

" Kenapa Sakura ? apa karna kita sahabatan selama 13 tahun jadi kau tidak mau bersamaku ? tanya Naruto setengah marah.

" Narutoo, sebenarnya aku ingin kau menjadi yang terakhir buatku. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau berpacaran dengamu " jawab Sakura.

" jadi begitu yah "

Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat meninggakkan Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura menangkap lengan Naruto. Karna ia tak mau Naruto marah padanya.

" B-bagaimana kalau kita _**H-friend**_ saja ? " tanya Sakura.

" _**H-friend**_? apaan itu ? " tanya balik Naruto.

" _**H-friend**_ itu seperti yang kita lakukan tadi malam, tak ada pacar masing-masing. Namun kita bisa melakukannya kalau kita membutuhkannya sampai ke pernikahan kita nanti " terang Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

" B-Benarkah begitu Sakura ? " tanya Naruto tak percaya.

" T-tentu saja Naruto " jawab Sakura.

" Terima kasih Sakura " teriak Naruto lalu memeluk Sakura dengan Erat taklupa melumat bibir ramun milik Sakura.

Dan mereka pun melepaskan kebutuhan sexual mereka masing-masing sampai ke jenjang pernikahan dengan Motto " _**H-friend**_ / Teman hen**tai ".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ The end _**

 **.SEKIAN.**

 **NOTE :**

 **Phewww,, ini fic bejad dari ane. Untuk para reader jangan berfikiran bejad tentang diriku dulu. Walaupun aku nulis fic bejad ini belum tentu perilaku penulis bejad juga yahhh T-T. :v**


End file.
